False Smiles and False Stars
by Neko-Misora229
Summary: Darker than Black AU, Moratorium Eren, Doll Mikasa. Eren and Mikasa are 'captured' by Levi and sent to Astronomics for research. However, another team wish to acquire Eren due to the serum injected into him causing him to become a stable Moratorium. Rating may change later on (no clue on genres, sorry) (Request from review; there is no actual pairing per se)
1. Chapter 1

It's been ten years since it happened; the incident. Many found it hard to remember that the city wasn't always like this. That it wasn't always here. What it is, where it came from, why it came…no one knows. The greatest minds from around the globe were brought in to study it. Their solution. Build a wall. They called it Hell's Gate.  
They say the first sightings of individuals with super human powers, called Contractors, as well as passive mediums called Dolls, came only days after the Gate appeared. And along with this phenomenon came a sky full of false stars.

Teal eyes focused on the man standing in front of the boy. Behind him stood a girl with shoulder length black hair and a blank stare.  
"Eren. What are you doing?" Asked the man, a hint of fear in his voice.  
"The rational thing. If you're still alive then Mikasa and I will die." Eren's voice was void of any emotion, much like Mikasa's face. A blue glow of synchrotron radiation surrounded the boy as his eyes narrowed, his brows furrowing in concentration.

"Mikasa, close your eyes." The girl did as she was told, gripping onto Eren's shirt in the process. Eren also shut his eyes, now deep in concentration as hand prints around the older male started to glow.  
"Eren, you don't have to do this. I'm your farth-" the sentence was left unfinished as the glow turned to a hot white before exploding. Two sets of eyes opened to view the scene before Eren fell to his knees, harsh pants passing his lips. Mikasa followed, her grip tightening.  
"I'm fine Mikasa. Just not use to using it on such a scale with this much control." Nodding Mikasa let her hand fall away.

"Messier code VS-442 is active. It's currently location is the residence of scientist and researcher Grisha Jaeger. It's a Moratorium, so be careful guys." Sounded a female at the other end of the radio connection.

"Roger, this means no shooting straight away Levi."

"Yes Erwin. Petra, can you give us any other information? Do you know what ability it has, age, gender?"

"Sorry, we don't know anything other than it's a Moratorium." Levi let out a quiet _tch_ before loading his gun.

The car rolled to a halt as they reached the destination; a shell of a house standing before them. The group raised their guns as they entered the ruined buildings, eyes constantly searching for something suspicious.

"Ok, split up and search everywhere." the men divided up and wandered around alone, eyes sweeping every spot.

Levi sighed upon entering the closest room, scowling at the mess and destruction. Grey eyes scanned the room, landing on to figures hidden away in the corner.

"Oi." One turned to face the male, teal eyes meeting cold grey. The black haired male's eyes narrowed as it turned to face him, it's expression black and cold.

"I'm guessing you're VS-442. Didn't expect you to be nothing but a brat." the Moratorium stood up causing Levi to point his gun straight.

"Eren. My name is Eren."

"Well Eren, you're not going to do anything rash now are you?" Eren took a step towards the older male.

Levi pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Author's note: I apologise for any grammar mistakes and if the characters are OCC  
I have no clue why I wanted to do a Darker than Black AU crossover thing. But I think it works**

**I know that Moratoriums are meant to be in control of their abilities and what not, but I using the idea from the Manga featuring Klang that a serum can be produced to stablise Moratoriums, allowing them to use their power like a Contractor can without having to pay a price**


	2. Chapter 2

Feet hurried to where Levi stood, eyes wide with fear and panic. The men gathered behind the shorter male, their gazes flicking between Levi and the boy crouched in front of him as he hissed in pain, gripping his right shoulder. Behind the boy was Mikasa, staring straight at Levi.

"Levi, what happened here?" asked Erwin as he stepped closer to Eren. The boy flinched a bit before glaring at the men in front of him.

"I felt threatened so I decided to shoot." Erwin shot a look at Levi indicating that he didn't buy the story before crouching down next to Eren.

"I'm guessing you're VS-442. And behind you is?"

"Mikasa, she's a Doll." Eren stated. The blonde male looked Eren up and down, noticing how his shirt slipped off one shoulder, clearly too big for the boy. Tanned skin looked taut over bone and dark circles formed under Eren's eyes. Sighing Erwin stood up.  
"VS-442, you have two options; die here right now or come with us to help aid humanity against those of your kind. Choose." Eren looked at everyone in the room before going back to the floor. Slowly the boy got to his feet, gasping as pain flared up in his shoulder.

"I only really have one option."

"And that is?"

"To die. However, one option takes more time than the other option. That option is the rational one. So, we'll go with you." With that Erwin smiled, pulling his phone out his pocket.

"Okay then. Mike, I want you to stop the bleeding of Eren's wound. Levi, I want you to stay here and keep watch. Erd, Gunter, come with me. We need to call Astronomics and ask for some assistance." With that everyone went to their given duties.

"Tch, stuck babysitting Moratorium brats." Levi muttered as Mike applied pressure to a cloth covering the bullet wound. The blonde male sniffed the air a few times before smirking.

"You smell human, and bleed like humans…" Eren winced before muttering out a reply.

"Well I was human before hand." This caught Levi's attention.

"Oh, so you weren't born a monster? You became one."

"I didn't choose to become one…" mumbled the boy, his voice full of pain.

'_Wait, pain? These beings are void of emotions. They__'__re cold rational ruthless killing machines,_'

Levi's thought dissipated when Erwin came back, his phone no longer in sight.

"It's settled. VS-442 and Mikasa will now be under Hanji's control at Astronomics."

"Without any conditions?"

"Eren must be exterminated if he turns and become rouge." Levi smirked.

"Huh, and how does she plan to do that?"

"Seeing as you love hating Contractors and Moratoriums so much, it would be your job Levi."

Levi's smirk fell.

* * *

**Author's**** note: again, apologies for any grammatical errors and characters being OOC. I'm still not sure on how I want the characters to grow yet and stuff and I still not entirely sure how limited the emotionally capacity for a Moratorium should be so yeah...Oh and in this Astronomics is an actually facility instead of just a small segment in a facility as it's portrayed in Darker than Black, mainly cos that's how I referred to the Observatory when writing up my plan.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Eh, you still don't know what his ability is?"

Levi and Erwin watched as brunette female roughly manhandled Eren, her glasses pushing her bangs off her face. Behind her stood a male with short blonde hair attempting to calm the woman and remove her from Eren. Mikasa noticed how the male tried to keep his hands from touching anything.

"He didn't use his ability so-"

Understanding his hesitation the Doll spoke up.  
"Remote Spontaneous Combustion." Mikasa said, silencing everyone.

"What was that brat? And Hanji, please remove yourself from him. You knows what might happen."

"Mikasa!" exclaimed the brunette, surprised at the fact that she spoke without his command, "My ability; it's Remote Spontaneous Combustion." Hanji's eyes widened in excitement at the new discovery.

"So you can make anything you touch explode! Can you demonstrate for us?" Eren looked at Hanji before turning to Mikasa.

"But isn't Eren a Moratorium? He can't control his power like a Contractor, so he wouldn't be able to demonstrate right?" muttered the blonde boy, his gaze switching between the two standing before him. "Beside, what could he destroy? We don't really have something to sacrifice."

"Armin, stop being a party pooper." Hanji moaned as her shoulders slumped. Eren said nothing and kept his stare pointed to the ground.

"Eren can control his power like a normal Contractor. Father injected him with a serum allowing him have full control of his ability without having to pay a price." All eyes turned to Mikasa again. Whilst the two officers were surprised that she spoke by her own free will twice, Hanji and Armin looked amazed.

"So the rumours are true. You guys really are evolving. Armin, make a note on that. Dolls are started to act due to their own will rather than being commanded. Use these two examples as evidence." Armin did as he was told, scribbling into a tatty notebook. Hanji's attention turned back to Eren. "So, due to this serum, you have full and complete control. That means you can show us right?" Eren sighed, deciding that it was better just do what was expected of him. '_Things are just easier that way._' His eyes darted around, trying to find something that was expendable, before deciding that maybe it isn't a good idea to just blow something up in their current environment.

The group stood in an observatory filled with numerous desks and screens. At the very front of the room, directly behind them, was a giant screen spanning the width of the wall with the stars in the night sky projected onto it. On the ground were several long pods, each containing a pale white body.

'_So that__'__s the Specter grid father always talked about._' A few people checked the pods whilst others stared at their monitors and the screen at the front. The occasion shout of a Messier Code becoming active could be heard, as well as the numerous accounts of falling stars, indicating the death of a Contractor.

"I can't demonstrate my ability here though. Someone may get injured. Is there anywhere else, somewhere with less people?"

"Ah, good point. Everyone, to the Research Wing!" Hanji grabbed the Moratorium's shoulders and pushed him along, Eren giving no resistance.

"That woman really needs to get her head checked out." mumbled Levi as the group made their way to the chosen destination.

* * *

**Author's note: Once again, I apologise for and OOC-ness and any grammatical errors. I'm currently having trouble with the style, but hopefully it should settle to something more comfortable  
Also, sorry for getting this up later than planned. I was having trouble with the pace and had no clue where I wanted this chapter to go and where I wanted it to lead up to**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eren stared intently at the object sat in front of him. A simple ceramic pot. He shot a look to the group standing beyond the wall of safety glass before sighing. He approached the object, his eyes running over the shape before placing his hands on either side. He didn't want a big blast, just something small and simple. Deciding that two prints would be enough he went back to his previous position, glancing up to see the expression on Hanji's and Armin's face before looking at Levi.

'_Does he always have to scowl?_'

Shaking his head he allowed the thought to dissipate, turning his attention back to the vase. He continued to stare, memorising the flawless form. Soon he allowed his eyes to slide close, his brows furrowing in concentration. In his mind he visualised the pot exploding, shards of broken ceramic flying this way and that. He imagined a few pieces hitting the pristine white walls before falling to the floor. He imagined the ignition spark and the ever growing glow of the two hand prints.

Hanji's and Armin's eyes widened in excitement at the faint glow on both sides of the pot grew in intensity before the vase erupted. The blonde rapidly scribbled down notes whilst the brunette jumped up and down.

"That explains the state of the house when we got there." Erwin muttered to Levi, amused at the shorter male's indifference.

"Do we have anything else Eren can destroy?" Hanji exclaimed, her voice filled with childish glee.

"Tch, glasses, you can't have that kid destroy everything. What if he happens to lose control?" Levi mumbled, fingers massaging his temples in annoyance.

"Oh right I have a favour to ask you two. Mikasa, do you know if your father had any research notes?" The Doll nodded.

"I know he had some but I don't know where there would be or if they'll still be intact after…" Hanji sighed before turning to face the safety glass. Just before the wall was a long desk that help numerous scattered papers as well as a microphone that connected to the speakers in the main room. The female picked up the microphone, flicking the switch.

"Eren, where did your father keep his research?" She watched the boy think for a few seconds before voicing his answer.

"I believe it was in the basement. I don't know if he has any more stored else where though." confusion made it's way on Hanji's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he worked for the Syndicate for some time before becoming independent. They may still have some of his work." Everyone's faces paled.

The Syndicate, one of the most notorious organisations across the globe, infamous for it's knowledge on Contractors and Doll. It sent many of it's own Contractors to fight in the war at Heaven's Gate in South America and it was confirmed that one of it's Contractors caused the disappearance of said Gate five years ago. Since then no one has set a foot in the area and come back.

"Erwin, Levi. I need you two to retrieve any research currently held at the Jaeger residence before any other group can get their hands on it. This is revolutionary stuff and I'm pretty sure the Syndicate knows about it. I wouldn't be surprised if they're there right now.

"Hang on a minute. Since when do we follow your orders? Our job is to keep the existence of these monsters out of the public knowledge and dispose of any we come across." Levi growled, steel eyes flaring in anger. Armin, who had kept his gaze on the young Moratorium noticed him flinch at the older male's words. He noted it down before turning his attention to the arguing adults.

"We don't have enough staff here as it is, I can't send some out to get these notes. Just do me this one tiny favour please." Before Levi could counter Erwin cut in.

"We'll get the work for you. It shouldn't take too long. But we'll have to do it tomorrow. It's too late now to return there." Hanji nodded Whilst the female converse with Armin Levi stole a look at Eren.

'_Heh, hard to believe a brat like that could be a cold heartless monster. He can't be much older than 15. Almost make you want to pity him._' He remembered the words the before said back at his house.

_"I only really have one option."_

_"And that is?"_

_"To die. However, one option takes more time than the other option. That option is the rational one. So, we'll go with you."_

'_He was doomed as soon as he changed into a Moratorium._'

* * *

**Author's note: I really need sleep...sorry for OOC-ness and grammar mistakes. The whole war in South America is Darker than Black canon and the Contractor mentioned is Pai who is Hei's younger sister. Also the Syndicate is canon from Darker than Black**


	5. Chapter 5

Once again Eren stood in a bright white room. Only this time a bed was the only thing currently occupying the space. Instead of a thick sheet of glass running the breadth of the room was a single steel door. Nothing else.

"Once we've run a few more experiments and know that you're stable and not a threat then we'll get you some more furniture. But until then it's just this I'm afraid. Same goes for Mikasa." Armin explained as Eren took a few hesitant steps into his new room. "Also, you're going to have to wear this. Again, it'll only be for a short time. It's just with your ability and all…"the blonde held out an off white straight jacket as he spoke. Nodding in acknowledgement Eren approached the other male, turning around so the clothing could be put on.

"Armin, do you hate Contractors?" The brunette asked, breaking the silence that had settled. Armin thought about the question for a while before responding.

""Well, I don't like the things you do, but I wouldn't say I hate Contractors. I've never had any real contact with one before."

"Aren't you afraid of us?"

"When I first started working here I was utterly terrified. But it's natural to fear what you don't know. After a while my fear turned into curiosity and interest.." Eren frowned.

"But we're cold emotionless killing machines. We're something to be feared and hated."

"I disagree. Earlier, when Officer Levi said Monster you flinched. What he said hurt you emotionally. If that isn't proof of your emotions I don't know what is. Personally I don't view you as a monster. Neither does Hanji." Armin finished his sentence with a smile, silencing whatever it was Eren was going to say.

"Lights off at midnight. Goodnight Eren." With that Armin, gently bringing the door to, leaving Eren alone with his thoughts.

"Proof of emotions huh. Ha, don't make me laugh. We're all the same; ruthless emotionless killers."

'_I__'__m no different._'

Eren could still remember his first encounter with a Contractor. He couldn't have been any older than six when one snuck into his home whilst everyone was asleep. His father still hadn't returned home that night. It was just his mother and him. He could still remember his mother's screams as she was brutally murdered. He could still see how the blood seeped into her clothes, her bed sheets, the carpet. He could faintly remember the person standing over her lifeless body. That was where his memory failed him. Whether it was due to emotional trauma or ME technology he didn't know. That day he vowed revenge and swore he would annihilate ever Contractor in existence.

He wondered if that's what caused his change. Caused him to become the very thing he detested…only ten times worse. Because unlike Contractors who have perfect control for a price he had none. That's probably what frightened him most when his father informed him of his change after Eren had zoned out and caused a gaping hole in the wall where his hand had been. Not the fact that he had become what he hated but that fact that he was a Moratorium, something far worst than any Contractor, something lacking control. At an given moment he could fall back into that trance and cause so much damage.

At the beginning the incidents were rare and Eren still felt human. He felt he had control. But over time they became more and more frequent. A part of him wished his ultimate change into a Doll would hurry up, so he could move on. Yet a part of him screamed to keep fighting, screamed that he was still human.

Mikasa was further along the process of changing than Eren when his father brought her home one night. A few more shifts and then she would become a Doll. Apparently it was because she had been closer to Hell's Gate than Eren, although Eren still thinks that was just his father trying to somehow comfort him. According to Mikasa being so close to the Gate felt like home. Eren chose not to believe it.

'_Monsters don__'__t have homes._'

Eren had nearly reached his limit when his father finally injected him with the serum. He could feel himself slipping, felt himself giving up control.

How many months had it been since then? Eren couldn't remember the last time he smiled or cried or laughed. All he knew was the void inside him that help darkness darker than black.

He knew he wouldn't be getting sleep any time soon.

* * *

**Author's note: The usual apologies; sorry for OCC-ness and grammatical errors. I'm too tired to type up any other comments**


	6. Chapter 6

Levi sneered at the wreaked building as Erwin pulled the car over to the curb. Letting out an exasperated sighed he got out the car, wanting to the get the job over and done with as soon as possible. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"Erwin, if this research is so important that the Syndicate will try and get their hands on it why isn't Grisha Jaeger anywhere here?" Surely the male wouldn't just vanish randomly if this data was so precious. '_Come to think of it we didn't even run into him yesterday..._' Erwin's steps slowed as he turned to face the shorter male.

"Whilst we were searching the house Erd found some body parts. Not much though. We don't know who it is but we have a suspicion that they belong to Grisha Jaeger, which would explain why Eren's star was active yesterday. It's something we need to ask once we're retrieved the information and given it to Hanji." Annoyed that no one had told him about any of this Levi frowned, walking past the blonde. The two searched the house in silence, removing pieces of rumble here and there.  
Finally they discovered a trap door which led down to the basement. Glad that they were a step closer to getting this job over Levi hastily threw the door open, grimacing at the grime caked onto the handle. The two males clambered down the ladder into the pitch black, stone cold room. A musty smell hung in the stale air and Levi was certain he could here an occasional dripping from somewhere.

"Let's get the stuff and fuck off out of here." the male muttered as Erwin turned on the only flash light. They watched as the beam illuminated small segments of the room. After a few minutes the light fell upon a desk covered with random papers, books and tapes. The men moved closer, looking a everything covering the desk. Facing each other Levi and Erwin nodded before gathering everything up and placing it in numerous bags. Once they were done they carried the stuff up the laddered and loaded it into the car. Before driving off Levi radioed into Astronomics, waiting for Hanji to pick up the other end.

"Hello?"

"Petra, where's Hanji?" There was some muffled comments on the other end before Petra replied.

"Hanji is currently running some tests on VS-442. Do you want me to fetch her for you?"

"Don't bother. Tell her we have the information she requested and bringing it over now." With that he shut off the radio scowling.

"Did you really think she's answer the radio now she has Eren and Mikasa to study?" Erwin commented, an amused expression on his face.

"Ah thanks you two, just put it down there will ya. Armin, can you strap this round Eren's arm? I wanna check his vitals." Levi unceremoniously dumped the bags he was carrying where Hanji told him, the scowl still plastered on his face.

"Next time I expect you to answer your radio, and that's the last time I do any favour for you." Noticing that the female wasn't listening to him he took a look at the scene before him, mainly Eren. He was wearing clothes that fitted him better; a khaki green shirt and a pair of white trousers. His brown hair was a shaggy mess and a thin sheen of sweat covered his skin. His hands you in front of him, bound together by a leather cuff. To his side was the straight jacket. '_So she is actually taking precautions._' Sighing the male turned to leave when suddenly Hanji shouted out to him.

"Le~vi. I'm in need of your assistance in this next experiment. I swear, it's the last favour I'll ask you, for now at least." Said male stopped in his tracks, turning to glare at Hanji.

"What the fuck do you want me to do now?" He said through gritted teeth. The woman smiled a some what manic smile. She pulled Eren up to his feet and positioned him right in Levi's line of sight.

"I need you to beat up Eren so we can see how in control over his ability he is."

* * *

**Author's note: The usual shit goes here; sorry for any possible mistake I may have made in this chapter and sorry that it isn't as long as the previous chapter. I had no idea what to write here. This will be the only update till the 17****th****. I'm currently on holiday and whilst we have Wi-Fi here, it's not unlimited and I don't want to cost the guy a fortune. I'll try and write the majority of chapters for this first ark and then I'll do a mass post once I've returned back home**


End file.
